


Crouching Maiden, Hidden Orc

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden in dense vegetation next to an unsuspecting human village an Orc casts his lewd gaze upon defenceless girls and women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crouching Maiden, Hidden Orc

Gobshar was spying on the nearest _shara_ village for signs of activity pointing to any forays into the mountains where his clan had his den. After making a circuit of the hamlet and not seeing any men at arms he gravitated to his favourite spot and settled down to observe the _sharlobu_ doing the laundry in the stream. The sight of the merry females walking around with their skirts hitched and tied into a knot above their knees, with water droplets glistening upon the down covering their calves and lower thighs painfully engorged his orchood. He immediately sought release and stroked himself making soft groans. He missed the not wind-made rustle of leaves behind him and only felt a painful THUMP to the head.

  
He came to - on his back - to the sound of grunts and panting and the slapping of flesh on flesh. All at once he felt his bound wrists and ankles and member in a tight and wet place. A _sharlob_ was having her way with him, her bouncing breasts a few inches above his nose. One nipple had escaped the confines of the blouse and bodice and peeked at him inquisitively above the lace lining of the garment. This made him harden further in spite of the circumstances. The female shifted her weight to the front and – seeing him conscious – supported herself by a two-hand grasp on his throat. Her breathing became shallower, her moans louder, finally he felt the spasms of her honeyed walls on his orchood as she climaxed with a loud grunt. The last thing he saw were the dilated pupils of her half seeing eyes as she pressed her hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> shara - humans not of Numenorian descent
> 
> sharlobu - females of the Race of Men
> 
> sharlob - one female of the Race of Men


End file.
